Unexpected
by HMOrange216
Summary: Many things in life are unexpected. Especially when the Akatsuki are looking for you! But I'm starting to like this thing called life a little more...just a little. DeiOC ItaOC.
1. Surprise Visit

**Surprise Visit**

Hi! This is my new story that actually has a plot! I'm just trying this out so please tell me what you think! This story is set one year before Shippuden. OC information is in my profile. Thanks to Joanna Davis for giving me advice on this story read her stories too cause they're awesome! Hope you like this story!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>In the darkness, nine figures gathered discussing their goals.<p>

"In this coming year, I want to capture all the bijuu to strengthen the Akatsuki further. The bijuu are important to our cause therefore, in this year you will need to research about the bijuu." The carrot top leader spoke.

"Aw f***! We ain't schoolkids! No f***ing way I'm doing your shitty homework!" The leader did not look pleased at the silver-haired member's outburst.

"Hidan, you have to and you will do as I say. If not, I will cut you into pieces and feed you to Kisame's fish." he cleared his throat. "Second order of business, Orochimaru has left us well over a year now. It's time we find a new member, any suggestions?" A giant venus flytrap raised his 'hand'

"Yes, Zetsu?"

"How about my brother, Herbert?"

"Is he a plant?"

"Yes."

"No. I don't need another cannibal plant in this base."

"I'm not cannibal!"

"Moving on, who else has a suggestion." he completely ignored the plant's protest. A blue man spoke up. "Well there's this girl I met in the Mist. She's about sixteen now and she's pretty powerful from what I heard."

"How powerful?"

"She can summon...pandas." He whispered the last part. Leader narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. After a moment he said "Fine we'll take her. Kisame, Itachi get to the Mist and recruit this girl. Dismissed.

**Third Person POV  
><strong>

Here is our main character, hyper, lively, young and wrinkly? Sorry! This isn't what we're looking for. Over there! Found her. She's shorter than I thought...isn't she supposed to be sixteen? This is clearly a five year old. Let me guess, I got it wrong again. The camera moves over somewhere else. Yup, I got it now! Our sixteen year old, jonin ranked girl...sleeping. The brunette was fast asleep under the shade of the trees.

"Mizuhana!" her boss barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl woke up right away. "Sleeping! What does it look like to you?"

"Talking back to your boss, aren't you? I'll get you fired right away!"

"Well sucks for you cause I'm promoting to ANBU next week. A. N. B. U! You can't fire me now! I'm gonna rank higher than you! Bleh!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I- well I-" the boss was stuttering." Just get back to work."

"Never!" The pissed off man stormed away.

**Kirina POV**

Stupid. Trying to yell at me and get me fired? I'll get you fired in one week! Poof. Two figures shrouded in mist appeared. I got a kunai ready in my hand.

"Mizuhana Kirina."

"How do you know my name? Am I that famous?"

"No." the voice replies. "I met you before."

"Aw why'd you have to ruin my fun? Who da hell are you?" The mist cleared to reveal a shark and...! A really really really hot guy! "OMYGOSH OMYFINGOSH WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" The blue one spoke "Hoshigaki Kisame."

"No! Not you! I'm talking to the hottie next to you!" he looked disappointed. Poor guy, I'm sorry.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kyaaa! That guy is so cool! Woah, breathe Kirina, breathe. "What do you want, I'm trying to work."

"Looks like you're failing at the trying to work thing." The blue guy, Kisame said. Itachi cleared his throat and replied "We're from Akatsuki and we were sent from our leader to recruit you. Join or die."

"Join or die? I don't like the sound of that. Is there a choice called fight then join or fight and die? Cause I prefer fighting first then talk."

"You really know how to choose your opponents. Well then, fight it is." The Uchiha was already making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." bad choice. A gigantic fireball went flying my way. I quickly countered "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Water collided with fire covering the entire area with steam. "Itachi-san, I think you should sit this out. She's not the type you should fight."

"Hn." eep! He's stoic and cool. I would join Akatsuki just to see him everyday! But I'm not going down without a fight! Kisame faced me with his big-ass sword. "Now you're fighting me!"

"Summoning Jutsu: Panda summoning!" I summoned a panda, Chikure.

"Kirina, what is this?" Her summoning spoke.

"I was napping, then my idiot boss wakes me up. After that, this blue guy and that hottie over there suddenly appears and asks me to join Akatsuki or die so I'm like fight and so they did and I need help so there."

"Ok then let's fight!" Kisame swung his sword and Chikure dodged it with his awesome panda powers! After a while, both parties were getting tired. I know Chikure couldn't hold much longer.

"Chikure, move out of the way!"

"Kirina, you don't plan on using it?"

"Just do it!" He did as I said and I prepared to use my ultimate attack. Itachi and Kisame faced me and braced themselves for what was about to come.

"Rainbowchocolatechipegan!"

"...what?" Kisame asked. My eyes turned from purple to a cold ice blue. They were trapped in my genjutsu.

The Rainbowchocolatechipegan isn't the real name. There's no name for this move, really. It's like sharingan yet, totally different. Its like a never-ending genjutsu.

Itachi must've sensed the genjutsu. He attacked back with Tsukiyomi and the three of us fell into an endless nightmare.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is short. Please tell me what you think about this so far, it really means a lot. This is going to have some romance but that's not gonna happen anytime soon! I'm trying to do a love triangle for the first time. Thanks for reading! Bye!<p> 


	2. Surprise Visit 2

**Surprise Visit 2**

Hey! In this chapter I'm introducing another OC that belongs to Suki Takayoshi, read her stories too! This story went from a love triangle to a love square! But the romance's not starting yet, so don't worry about it. Remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the battle. No word from Akatsuki. Dammit! I knew I should of followed them last time! Now where will I find Itachi?T_T I won't give up! I will travel the world to find him! But for now...I'm am stuck here. Doing boring ninja work. <em>Just five more days, five more days till I get promoted to ANBU. Five more days, then I'll meet my Weasel-kun!<em> An oh so familiar poof snapped me out of my daydream. Is it hottie again? I swatted at the mist. _Come on, show your face already!_ I was face to face with a wrinkly old man.

"Ahh! Wrinkle face! Get away from me!" His partner laughed.

"Hahaha, Kakuzu that bitch thinks you're old too! Just admit it, you're f***ing old." I walked closer to the laughing man, inspecting him.

"Hmm, you're not as hot as Weasel-kun." Sniff."Ew, you smell like blood too. I like how you swear a lot. You pass."

"What the f*** are you talking about bitch? I'm hotter than the sun!"

"Is that supposed to be a joke, cause I'm not laughing." He swung his big-ass scythe towards me, which I dodged with ease. How do they hold all these big-ass weapons...I want one!

"Are you Kirina?" The old one asked.

"Yeah, you're from Akatsuki, right?"

"We have a question to ask you."

"I know, I know. Join or die, and my answer is still the same: fight me." They both charged at once. That not so hot one swung his scythe and got my arm. While the other one wrapped me in some string.

"Hey, let me go!" No answer. The silver-haired man lick his scythe that had my blood on it. Gross! His skin changed color.

"Hidan, don't kill her. We need her alive."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't kill Ms. Bitchy here." He took his weapon and stabbed his shoulder. _Why would he do that? Suicide?_ I felt a throbbing pain on my left shoulder blade. _I get it. If he attacks himself it would affect the person whose blood he licked. That must mean that he's immortal!_ I don't think that either of them were genjutsu users. I couldn't summon anyone to back me up. I'm on my own now. Let's just hope, they don't realize the illusion.

"Rainbowchocolatechipegan!"

"Hidan! This is what Kisame was talking about, don't look in her eyes!" Too late. Blood licking idiot here already did. He was stuck in my illusion. Kakuzu growled.

"Let him go."

"Oh so you do care about your friend."

"I hate him to hell. Leader-sama wouldn't be pleased if he was missing, though."

"Let me go, then I'll release him."

"Release him or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me then I can't release him." He thought about it for a while.

"An illusion can't last forever."

"You must not know a lot about my power then."

"Fine." His strings loosened and I was free. "Now release him!"

"Sorry, I got no time to play. He'll wake up in a week. Bye!"

"You-" _Poof!_ I left the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Konoha<strong>

Bye, Suki!"

"Bye Shizune-sempai!" My medical training is done today! Time to go home.

"Skip, skip, skip, whoa!" I tripped over a rock. "Ow! Stupid rock! I'm gonna kill you!" I kicked that rock far, far into the sky. I continued my jolly skip-walking. But something isn't right...is someone following me? I looked behind. Nope, no one. Maybe it's just my imagination. Something blonde whizzed past me. I felt something poke my arm.

"Ow." I feel dizzy. Poison? I collapsed but I never hit the floor. Someone blonde caught me.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

After what seemed like a century, I regained my consciousness. I was laying on a bed in a really dark room. When I tried to get up, I couldn't move.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let me go!"

"You are paralyzed right now."

"No duh! What do you want?"

"Answer a few questions, un. Then, we'll give you the antidote."

"Fine, ask away!"

"We are from Akatsuki and currently we need a healer." The voice changed.

"We have one question for you, Takayoshi Suki, un. Will you join Akatsuki or do you choose death?"

"Um, can I think about this for a while, because my mom told me not to talk to strangers and you guys are stalkers so that's even worse than strangers and-"

"Shut up! You have to answer now, un. Join or die?"

"Are the guys hot?"

"...Yes."

"OOOHH. Then JOIN JOIN JOIN! I WANNA JOIN!"

"In that case, here's your antidote." Someone put a vial near my mouth. I drank it.

"Mmm, taste like chicken!" Then, I fainted again.

* * *

><p>Kirina is so stubborn, she should join the hotties already! What did you think of Suki? Sorry this is short. Please review. Until next time, bye!<p> 


	3. The Third Surprise Meeting

**The Third Surprise Meeting **

Hey, haven't updated in a few days, sorry. I'm doing a collab story with Joanna Davis so read it if you have time and tell me what you think! Hope ya like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I Finally Own Naruto!...Not-_-'**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

"Here's your cloak, and a kunai, un."

"What do I need a kunai for, blonde hottie?"

"It's Deidara, un. Slash your headband showing that you are no longer affiliated with that village."

"Hurry up." spoke the red-head." We have to get going. If you're not ready in five minutes, someone will die!"

"What's your problem? Jeez, you're so impatient." I think I pissed him off...he pushed me into a wall and held a kunai at my throat.

"One more word from you and I'll make sure you never breathe again." the blonde-Deidara, pushed him away.

"Danna, she's new, un. Just leave her alone." Deidara was protecting me? I felt tears on my face. The other guy, I still don't know his name, backed up and left the room. Deidara turned around and wiped the tears off me.

"Hey, don't cry, un. Sasori's like that. You'll get used to it." I nodded and tried to stop crying. I didn't want to look weak in front of a hottie like him!

"Come on, we have a mission."

"We? I just got here. You wouldn't want me. I'm to much a klutz."

"I don't have a choice, un. Leader's orders."

"Okay!" Who was this mysterious leader?

Sasori waited for us outside the base.

"Brat, you're a minute late!"

"Whatever, un." We walked in the direction of the forest.

"What's our mission?" I asked.

"To recruit another member in the Mist." Sasori explained. "The Akatsuki tried to get her twice and failed. She's tricky."

"Leader would be so proud of us if we got her, un. He'll give us a raise and I'll finally beat that Uchiha in something, un." Deidara seems determined to get this girl, I will help him in anyway I can!

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip-Mist<strong>

We were finally here. In the journey it took to get here, I tripped on 15 rocks, crashed into 8 trees and embarrassed myself in front of Deidara and Sasori...about 362 times. I accidentally tripped and Sasori tripped over me. Make that 363 times.

"Sorry." He 'hmphed' and kept going.

"Let's see, from the other two groups observation: she likes to nap under trees, un and she doesn't take her job seriously. So, in other words, a lazy ass, un."

"Let's check the park." Sasori suggested, or more like ordered.

So we headed to the park. She wasn't there. We checked a few restaurants, the Mizukage Tower and a few other places. Couldn't find her either.

"What if she's in her house?" I asked. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Good job, Suki, un." He ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him. I wasn't a kid anymore, nobody ruffles my hair! Though, I wouldn't mind a kiss on the cheek.

We arrived in front of her apartment. Deidara kicked the door down.

"Why'd you do that! That's just rude." I shouted. He shrugged.

"We're criminals, un. You think I care about this." On the other side of the door, was a girl about my age, but a little younger. She was napping on the sofa, but awoke due to the commotion.

"Akatsuki making housecalls now?" She half asked, half yelled.

"The question is still the same as the last two times. Join or die."

"You shouldn't keep us waiting for too long, un. Sasori no danna is very impatient."

"He's impatient. So what's he gonna do? Kill me? I'd like to see him try." Sasori growled and moved forward but Deidara held him in his spot.

"We can't kill her, un." She looked at Deidara for a while.

"Hey, you're kinda hot too! I think you're the third I've seen. Though the last one wasn't that hot." Deidara laughed.

"You mean Hidan? Of course I'm hotter than him, un. He's still hiding in his room from your genjutsu."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Once I chop off those pretty hair of yours, you wouldn't be laughing. Aren't you worried at all about my genjutsu?"

"My left eye is trained to counter genjutsu, un."

"But the guy next to you ain't!" Deidara had nothing to say after that.

"Haha, got you, hottie."

"You know." I piped in. "The Akatsuki has lots of hotties to choose from. Why don't you join?"

"Woah! They have a girl in there too! I know they have lots of hotties. But I don't like to back down easily. I guess it's a pride thing." Sasori finally blew.

"WOULD YOU JUST JOIN ALREADY! YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG!"

"Let me think about it...no." They both charged and attacked her, I did too. Taking out three shurikens, I aimed at her arm and threw. They got her left shoulder and she clutched it in pain. Somewhere inside of me, I felt sorry for her but a ninja's got to do what a ninja's got to do. She quickly made some handsigns and summoned a katana. With skilled kenjutsu, she she slashed her sword at Deidara, who countered with a kunai. She stepped back then immediately turned around, aiming her sword a little lower this time, at Sasori's leg. This time, she made it. Sasori fell to his knees, I hurried to his side and healed it. He mumbled a thanks and summoned some puppets. On the other side, Deidara threw some clay spiders at her, which exploded, it seemed to hit her, that's what we thought. But her body turned into water. A water clone. I saw her appear behind him.

"Deidara, behind!" I shouted. He was fast and turned around. The girl was faster though. She planted a kunai right on his arm. She didn't stab his chest even if she though she had the chance. Why? I realized that through this whole battle, she was aiming only at arms and legs, never anywhere serious. She didn't want to kill them. Maybe this girl isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

That girl, Suki I think. She doesn't seem bad. But surely not criminal type. If I do join Akatsuki, I think we'll be great friends. She was busy healing Deidara so I turned and moved on to the next target: Sasori. He had multiple puppets, controlled with chakra strings. One of them attempted to sliced my head off and almost succeeded. The other one had a bunch of poison senbons aimed at me. I dodged them too. I had too end this and fast. I was getting tired and so were they. His puppet tried to cut me again, I substituted and appeared behind their controller, I hit his neck successfully knocking him out. One down, two to go. Suki finished healing and took out a scroll. She drew for a while and yelled Ninja Art! A giant tiger came out of her drawing. I've never faced these before, what should I do? I was too late, the tigers attacked and I fell down. Fresh wounds were appearing. Suki looked guiltily at me, I guess she didn't want to hurt me but it was her job. I nodded. Deidara sent some clay spiders coming my way, which I countered with a lightning move, his bombs are of no use. For him, this battle will be a taijutsu fight. I could tell I had the advantage.

"You should just give up. No point fighting in a battle you can't win."

"I don't give up easily, un."

"Fine, be that way." He rushed at me with a kunai. I sidestepped and he stopped right before he hit the wall. I threw three shurikens his way, purposely missing. I didn't want to hurt anyone that badly. They're not my enemies. I was thinking too long, allowing him an opening. He plunged a kunai into my stomach and I immediately coughed up blood, using the last of my strength, I grabbed onto his shoulders, flipped him around and kicked him hard, knocking him out too. Suki ran over to him and checked if he was alright. I felt my knees weaken and I could barely see anymore, _pain, so much pain._ Suki heard me fall. She rushed to my side and saw my hands lightly holding onto the kunai in my stomach. Quietly, she pulled it out and I screamed in pain. This hurts a million times more than before. Without a word, she healed the wound on my stomach. Curiosity got better of me, I asked her: "Why are you healing me?" She looks at me for a moment before continuing her job.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt them. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt like that." I mumbled hm and the room was silent. They destroyed my house, where will I sleep tonight? I hate hotels, frickin expensive place! The forest doesn't seem so bad... Suki broke the silence by asking me a question.

"Are you ever gonna join Akatsuki?"

"Maybe. Sooner or later I'll have to." She looked confused with my reply but didn't push me any farther.

"The guys there are hot." she said. She stated as a fact, not trying to convince to join at all.

"Who do think think is hottest?" I asked. Just a random question.

"All of them ."

"All of them? Serious?"

"Except..."

"Kakuzu!" We both replied. Then we laughed. This was just like a normal conversation between girls, haven't had one of those in years. Sasori started stirring. I got up.

"I should go before he wakes up." I stood up. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Suki." She nodded and I left **my** house with complete strangers in it. _Time to go find a hotel._

* * *

><p>Finally finished. I feel like I use the word hottie too much... I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far. Sorry, there was more action than humor but I hope you like it as much as I did. Tell me what'cha think. Bye!<p> 


	4. Final Visit

**Final Visit**

Again and again Kirina put down Akatsuki's offer. This is her last chance, will she accept? I hope so!

**Disclaimer:Last time I checked, I don't own Naruto. Only my OC:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

Kirina...Mizuhana Kirina...I wonder if she's all right. That girl is just something else. Pretty stubborn too, I hope she makes her mind up soon. I've been doing well in Akatsuki. Been sharpening my medical skills. Akatsuki feels like a really big family...a bunch of siblings who fight and joke around, Konan as the mom and the mysterious leader as dad. Kakuzu is...gramps? That sounds about right. I haven't been put on a mission since the last one in Mist. Is it because I'm too clumsy? O maybe because I'm new. Who cares.

Deidara has been wounded lately, I've been assigned to take care of him. Everyday, I go to the hospital wing to visit and make sure he's alright. Lately, whenever I see his blonde hair, that smirk on his face, I get really nervous. I wonder why. I really wish that I could talk to someone about this..but who? There's no one here that I could trust with something like that. Heck, I can't even trust anyone here to wash the dishes correctly, much less trust them with a secret like this.

I bumped into leader this morning. My first thought: Carrot. His hair was so carrot-like I actually said Good morning, Carrot, before I realized what I said and covered my mouth and ran. I don't think Leader-sama likes me a lot.

It's time to visit Deidara again, I have to control my emotions. Shinobi should show no emotion. I was trying so hard, I entered the room and slipped on a slipper, falling face first onto...Deidara's chest! I hate slippers! Their name fits them well, made to make people slip!

"Itai! Suki-chan, you're quite heavy, un." My face burst into a million shades of red. _Must, control emotions!_ I controlled my cheeks temperature before looking up and whacking his head.

"Deidara-san, you should watch what you say around girls!"

"Don't hit me, un. I'm the patient here, and you could drop the honorific down a notch." I stared at him for a long time and he stared back. I gave up and sighed.

"Alright then, Dei-kun are you feeling better today?" He nods and I get up to leave. Just before I left, he grabs my wrist.

"Suki-chan? Stay awhile, un. I'm bored." My heart starts pumping really fast. I nod slowly and sat back down. We talked for a long while but nothing special happened.(What? Do you want something to happen?) he fell asleep so I got up and left.

Outside, Leader-sama and Konan walked near the entrance. Curious, I asked them what they were doing.

"Leader-sama, Konan-chan, where are you two going?" It was Konan who answered.

"We are still trying to recruit the Mizuhana girl. Sorry, I can't talk about it anymore. We have to leave." I sensed how rushed they were so I nodded and waved goodbye. Konan gave me a small smile and left with Leader. _I really hope she comes out of her stubborn self and finally join. The Akatsuki needs her...I need her._

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

Sometimes, I just hate myself. Right now, I really hate my stubborn self. I should've taken the chance while I was given it. Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Akatsuki. That's all I've been thinking of these few days. When I wake up it's Akatsuki, when I 'work' it's Akatsuki, even when I go to the bathroom it's Akatsuki! Okay, you get the point, they've been circling my mind nonstop. Tomorrow I'm being promoted to ANBU. _ANBU. That sounds..feels so far away. Yet, it's so close. Used to be just a child's dream. My dream._ There was no point thinking about this any longer. Better save my energy for tomorrow. I laid down on the hotel bed, yes I am still staying in a hotel, the bed cracked under the pressure of my weight.

"Argh! Stupid hotel!"

"Today, you will all be promoted to the rank ANBU. You have all been brave shinobi and will now take on harder, difficult, challenging, mystical, dangerous, life threatening...missions." The guy went on and on. Can't believe it, already ANBU. A week ago, I was just some ninja napping under a tree. Life would be perfect now...perfectly boring! I could already see my life in front of me, work as a ninja, maybe fall in love, have kids, get old, die. Or the alternative, die young in a horrible mission, killed by some old fat guy. Yeah...I like the first alternative better.

"I will now call out the names of the ones who passed. Aiyoko Ami, Asahi Arata." He continued reading names and I continued daydreaming.

"Mizuhana-"_Poof!_ I looked up. Could it be...

Sure enough, red clouds and black cloak. Akatsuki. The orange one spoke.

"Mizuhana Kirina, we would like to have a word with you." I loyally followed. Everyone in the audience stared. No one made a move to stop them though. Not that it mattered. I wasn't the type to make friends. Not in Mist at least, friends end up killing you, from what I learned. The pair of villians took me away from the ceremony grounds to an empty lot.

"I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki this is Konan. I'm sure you've heard enough of this question but, join or die?" They had the leader go after me! I'm surprised. Never knew I was that needed.

"Surprisingly, I'm not dead yet." He stepped towards me once, a killing aura surrounding him. I held up a hand, telling him to wait. "But, this time, I'm ready to take up your offer." Both members widened their eyes. The woman, Konan spoke.

"So quick? No fight like the others?" I shook my head.

"I'm done being stubborn, I know I'm ready to join. This life is much too boring for me. I hope joining will bring more excitement." Pein nodded while Konan had more questions to ask.

"What about your family? Your friends? You're willing to just leave them?"

"I don't have family nor friends."

"Explain."

I took a deep breath, ready for a long conversation.

"My parents died when I was seven. Their own friends killed them. I was devastated. All these years, I train as a shinobi hoping to one day, avenge them." Konan looked at me with sympathy in her eyes while Pein's showed interest.

"Have you succeeded in your goals?" Pein asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet."

"I would like too know more about your clan." I was taken aback. My clan? Nobody was really interested for a long time.

"My clan...used to be one of Mist's strongest and most respected...but...they're gone a long time ago. A few years back, clan members mysteriously disappeared, to this day on, no one knows the reason behind the disappearance. I suppose, right now I'm the only one left."

"I'm sorry." Konan whispered. I shrug.

"No biggie. I got over it a long time ago." Pein looks up at the sky.

"Let's get going, its almost dark. We'll arrive in Ame by dawn." We walked to the village gates, I took one last look at my home before following the two into the endless rain. _Goodbye, Mist. My old home._

* * *

><p>Finally, her stubbornness cracks! Next chappy, she'll be an almost official member! Please review! Bye!<p> 


	5. The Newcomer

**The Newcomer**

Hey, so I was wondering...which village do you like the most? I like Kiri(Mist) the best...for no apparent reason. The last few chapters have been more...serious? Hope this one will lighten up a bit:)

**Disclaimer: No Naruto Yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina's POV<strong>

All eyes were on me as I entered. This Deja'vu or what? Their stares were not the good type of stare. A better word to fit it would be, a menacing glare. I followed Leader and Konan into an office.

"I know you've met most members but here is one that you haven't met. Zetsu." A venus flytrap emerged from the ground.

"Hello." It spoke. I tried to act calmly.

"Um...hi?"

"You smell delicious." What? Is this guy hungry or something? I looked at Konan for help.

"Zetsu...is cannibal. He won't eat you, I promise."

"We are not cannibal! We are...man-eating plants!" I better get out of here and fast! Mr. Man-eating plant here is drooling!

"Yeah, Leader if you're done here, I would like to go to my room now." He nods then dismissed me. In a rush, I flung the door open, hitting the person on the other side. The shark. He had a huge bump forming on his head. His partner, the weasel was behind him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! You okay." I am so dead! He rubs his forehead.

"I'm fine. Hey! You're the new girl, finally decided to join?" I nod then push past him. The raven-haired man stands in my way.

"Excuse me." I mumble. He looks at me for a long while and I look back into his red, Sharingan eyes. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he looks away and steps to the side, letting me pass. _What was that all about?_ I walk to my room, passing by members that I've fought with before. They didn't seem so friendly. I bumped into the Jashin follower, Hidan. He gripped his scythe at the sight of me. I decided to play with him a little.

"Woke up from your little dream already?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Did little baby Hidan need mommy Kakuzu to change his diaper while the baby cwied and sucked his wittle thumb?" He growled and swung his scythe at me. Instinctively, I ducked.

"Hey, watch were you swing that thing, big guy! You could've killed someone!" He laughed like the maniac he is.

"Do you think that I actually give a shit whether you die or not? Leader-sama would just punish me. He can't kill me!" I nodded, that was true...

"Okay, there are several ways as to how this can go. One way is: you leave me alone and I leave you alone. The second way is that we become friends...somehow...the third and final choice is you kill me and suffer years of punishment. Now out of all those choices which one sounds best?" He thought for a while.

"Fine, let's try the f-ing first one." I grinned.

"Okay, then get out of my way." He obeyed and walked off. I went inside the room I call my own. It was simple, a bed, a desk, chair, all the basics. I sat down for a while to think. During my journey here, Konan told me that Deidara had been injured. I suppose part of it was my fault. So the nice thing to do would be visit him and give him a giant get well card. Well I'm not nice nor artistic so the get well card is a giant no-no, but...I do have a heart, and visiting him doesn't sound so bad...gathering up all my confidence, I exited my room and walked towards the hospital wing.

_Okay, I can do this. Its easy, just knock._ I was trying to knock on his door but every time I tried, my hand would just freeze in the middle. _Oh, just knock on the damn door!_ I knocked.

"Come in, un." I nervously touched the door knob. Why am I like this? I am a shinobi, shinobi shows no emotion! I opened the door slowly. Right there, in his sick bed, was Deidara. Actually, he didn't look that bad. Not as bad as I thought...at least.

"Um, Deidara-san...can I talk to you?" He seemed to think for all eternity, but to my relief, he nodded. I walked over and sat next to him. Let the talking begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

I was making my way to visit Deidara again. Outside his door, I heard talking. It sounds like...a girl? I know Konan won't visit Deidara. Could it be? Boldly, I opened the door and sure enough, the brunette was sitting next to him, laughing at whatever joke they shared.

"Hi, Suki-chan!"

"Hello, Kirina-chan. You joined!" She nods.

"I had to come and visit blondie here because apparently, I hurt him." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't hurt that bad, un." She laughs and he looked at her with admiration in his eyes. Kirina didn't seem to notice though. I admit, I am quite jealous of her.

"Well, I'll leave you two here. Later." With a wave, she leaves. I walked over to Deidara.

"How are you feeling today, Dei-kun?"

"Better than ever, un." I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Suki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kirina-chan likes anyone, un?" I felt tears coming.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll go ask her." I left without another word.

Running fast, I went to my only escape, my room. I fell on top of my bed and started weeping terribly.

After a while, crying became useless. _I have to know the truth. _And what better way to know the truth than to question the actual person herself?

I searched the whole base for her chakra signature. Just my luck, I found her in the bathroom. I kicked the door open. Fortunately, she was just washing her hands. Unfortunately, she screamed and sprayed water all over me.

"Suki-chan! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Looking for you."

"Hey, you're eyes are red." Dammit! What should I say to cover this up?

"I was, um..chopping onions! Yeah! I was chopping onions for dinner!" She made a face.

"Onions? Gross!" I nodded in agreement.

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay...but can we talk in some other place? The bathroom isn't the best place to talk in." I led her to my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Okay, question away!"

"Um, is there anyone in Akatsuki that you...like?"

"You mean my crush?" I nod. "I don't really have one right now. I barely know the guys at all but..."

"But?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" That question caught me off guard.

"Umm...because..I well.."

"Let me guess, you weren't chopping onions, were you?" I nod. She smirked.

"I thought so."

* * *

><p>-Evil Grin- some romance has already started! Yay! Now it will get a lot more complicated...Please review! I will love you forever and ever if you do!...creeper much? Anyways, thanks for reading. Bye!<p> 


	6. STDP Stupid Tailed Dogs Project

**STDP- Stupid Tailed Dogs Project**

Writer's block, Writer's block~...I hate it! I had a little writer's block while writing this. I HATE IT! Staring at a blank document for a long time is not fun..Thanks to all who reviewed! You make my life much brighter and happier:)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

"Meeting, five minutes. Be there or be dead." Leader left the living room.

"This meeting must be real important. Usually he'd threaten with something like cutting our arms off or something like that." Kisame told us.

"So the threat represents the level of importance of the meeting?" Kirina asked.

"Yeah."

"So if I'm not there in five minutes, will I die?"

"You could try."

"...Maybe next time." We headed towards the meeting room.

"Is everyone here?" Leader asked in his...leaderly voice.

"Zetsu's not here, can I kill him?" I asked.

"With a weed whacker." Kirina added. Pein stared at us for a long time. Probably wondering why he recruited two idiots into his little club.

"Zetsu is out doing an errand for me."

"Pulling weeds?" I asked.

"Suki-chan, say one more word about Zetsu and I will lock you in his room." Pein sure knows how to shut someone up. Kirina opened her mouth to say something.

"The same goes for you too, Kirina." She pouted. He scanned the room for any missing members, then began his speech.

"As you all know we will be capturing the tailed beast in this coming year. So-"

"What are tailed beasts?" I asked. Kirina answered.

"They are like giant dogs...with tails."

"Dogs already have tails."

"Right..they're dogs with lots of tails!"

"Ohhh." Pein cleared his throat.

"No, the tailed beast or bijuu are a large amount of chakra taken into the form of an animal. There are nine in all. The goal of this organization is to capture all the tailed beast and gain world domination!"

"Why do all villains want world domination?" Kirina asked.

"Probably because they don't have a life."

"Hey! That means that I don't have a life!"

"Zetsu's room." Kisame reminded us.

"I will be assigning you all a tailed beast. I want you to look up information on the tailed beast, then present it to me in one week."

"What about me and Suki?"

"Suki with Itachi and Kisame, you with Deidara and Sasori." Great, I'm with sharky and weasel.

"Deidara, Sasori, Kirina, you will take care of the one and three tails. Hidan, Kakuzu, two and four tails. Me and Konan will take care of five, six, seven. Itachi, Kisame, Suki, eight and nine."

"Why do the other groups get those bitches to help and we don't?"

"Because, Hidan, they are not as smart as you. They need the extra help. Are you telling me that I'm wrong and you stupid?"

"F-no."

"In that case, you are all dismissed. Remember, projects due next week."

"Hai, leader-sama." We all left. Kirina walked next to me.

"You know I named this stupid project of Carrot tops." She told me when Pein was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Stupid Tailed Dogs Project or STDP for short." I chuckled.

"I'm serious! This is the title I'm using for the project."

"Wouldn't Deidara and Sasori get mad at you for putting that on?" She shrugged.

"I don't think they care that much. You know I wish I got into Kisame and Itachi's group. At least Kisame's fun to tease, you're lucky." An idea popped in my mind.

"Hey, Kirina-chan, wanna trade?"

"Trade? You mean like trade partners?" I nodded.

"Do you think Pein's okay with it? He kinda hates us right now..."

"I don't think he cares at all! So you just go to Itachi's room and I'll go to wherever they're working."

"They're working in Kakuzu's room."

"Why Kakuzu?"

"They don't want me to mess up their 'art' and I don't want them in my room." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Kirina-chan."

"Later." We both went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

I opened the door to Itachi's room. His room was normal, had all the basic furniture and not many decorations...other words, boring. They weren't here yet so I made myself comfortable on his bed. No, I didn't sleep on it or anything like that, I sat on a corner and waited for them to arrive.

Voices were heard outside, they were coming. The door opened.

"Kirina-chan? What are you doing here? Or are you Suki-chan in disguise?"

"Nah, I'm Kirina."

"Oh, Itachi-san, did we switch partners? " Itachi shook his head.

"Suki wanted to trade because she doesn't like sushi and is allergic to weasel."

"Let me guess, you're not and you are allergic to clay and wood?"

"No, I am allergic to a substance in clay and artificial bodies!"

"Let's get working." Itachi...serious as ever!

**Some time later...**

"So the eight-tails is an octopus?"

"Yes."

"So it's seafood like you, Kisame."

"I am not seafood! I am a shark!"

"A shark is too seafood. You ever heard of shark fin soup?" He turned an ugly shade of purple. In other words, blushing. Itachi was working silently, reading through scrolls and ignoring us.

"You know, I liked you better as a kid."

"I didn't know you when I was a kid."

"Did too, you were probably too young to remember." I was curious, when in my life, did I meet a giant shark dude?

"When?"

"You were like five. Your dad was a friend of mine."

"Tell me more. Pleeaaasssee!"

"Okay geez. If I tell you will you promise to shut up and work?"

"Yes!"

"Will you stop eating shark fin soup?"

"Um...about that.."

"Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I will now tell you the story."

* * *

><p><em>A long, long time ago, there was a little boy who looked like a shark. People found him weird and ugly looking so they didn't want to be near him. The poor boy was sad. He hated himself and his life. One day, another boy in his class, with brown hair and blue eyes came up to him with a ball and asked him to play. The shark got very emotional and agreed to play. They became friends ever since. After they graduated, the shark's friend married a woman and they had a baby girl. The child inherited her father's hair and her mother's eyes. The shark visited them sometimes until he became a traitor and betrayed his village, the end.<em>

* * *

><p>"There we have it. How was the story?"<p>

"It was..ok. The ending sucked though." He didn't seem too happy with my feedback.

"Whatever. Get back to work!"

"Hai! Onwards with the STDP!"

* * *

><p>Yep, I'm done! We learned a little about Kisame's 'past'. His story telling skills suck. He should attend the story telling for sharks, sushi, and other seafood class! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Bye!<p> 


	7. Caught In the Act

**Caught In the Act **

I hate writer's block! I just hate it a lot. I'll be so happy when the STDP arc is over. I actually have ideas for the next few chapters. Okay, I'll stop complaining now and…happy Labor Day?

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto, last time I checked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

Something very unexpected happened, Leader checking our progress. I first heard it from Hidan, who was yelling his ass off about leader checking up on him then gave him an hour long lecture about how important this project was. I was holding a binder when I heard him rant, I was surprised and flung that binder across the room, hitting poor fishy's head.

"Ow! Kirina-chan, you have good aim!"

"Thank you?"

Ten minutes later, Leader finally got to us.

"Let's see Itachi, Kisame and Su…ki?" Pein was not stupid; he knew that was not Suki. But there's one thing that Pein has: vision problems.

"You're not Suki!...Who are you?" I didn't say anything. I motioned for Kisame to talk.

"Uh, Leader-sama, why are you staring at me?"

"Kisame, is that you?" He squinted like an old man and took a step forward. I took a step back, he was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Is that blue? I don't see it. Kisame, did you put on Konan's makeup or something?"

"No, that's blue all right. Pure blueness." He held a blue piece of paper in front of Leader's face.

"Oh, don't you look a little…square today."

"Yeah," I did my best to imitate Kisame. "Plastic surgery fail." Kisame glared at me and Itachi smirked behind his back.

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Leader. I should've listened to Itachi-san and get my nails done instead."

"Yeah, a manicure is very important. I get my nails done once a week!"

"Maybe next time I should go with you."

"Maybe. If you're Kisame, then where's Suki?"

"Bathroom. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Ah. No thank you. I'll go and check on Sasori's group next."

"Bye, Leader-sama." He left and I was in total panic mode.

"Plastic surgery? Really? You could've said that I had a bad hair day or….something!"

"No time to talk! I have to go see Suki!" I poofed away and appeared right in front of Kakuzu's door. When I opened it, I got hit with confetti…money confetti?

"Oh, hi Kirina, what do you want?"

"Suki, get out of here quick! Leader is checking all the groups!"

"Really how'd you survive?"

"Can't explain right now! If he asks, Kisame has plastic surgery, okay?"

"Kisame has plastic surgery, un?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean….Suki just get out of here!"

"Okay!" She poofed away like I did.

"So what are you guys doing right now?"

"Looking up information on the one tails, un."

"Duh! I meant more specifically."

"We are starting with the basic information of the Jinchuriki. Like Name, age, village, rank etc." Sasori explained.

"Okay, got it."

"Are you staying here for long, un?"

"Nah. Only after Pein's done checking." He nodded. Sure enough, Pein burst through the door. This time, he was smart enough to bring glasses.

"Hold it! I got you two now! Su-Kirina?"

"Yes, Leader?"

"Wha- I thought…Suki..you're here?"

"Umm, yes? Why wouldn't I be? This is my group after all."

"Right…what are you doing right now."

"Looking up basic information on the one tail's Jinchuriki. Like name, age, village all that stuff." He nodded approvingly.

"Okay, I'll let you three work now."

"Leader, did you work on your project at all?"

"Of course I did. I put my name on it!"

"So…Konan's doing all the work?"

"No…yes." He hung his head shamefully and left.

"Well that works." I turned to Sasori and Deidara. "Please don't tell him what happened today. They nod. I poofed back to Itachi's room to get Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

It was really awkward here. I hope Kirina gets back soon. Kisame was in a bad mood, still angry about the surgery lie. He was eyeing Samehada like he's gonna chop someone's head off with it…oh wait he already does that. Itachi was just working, working, working. Overall, this was a very awkward silence. Finally, the long awaited poof came.

"Hey, Suki. How was it?"

"Fine." She eyed Kisame with a worried expression. "I'm leaving now…don't get yourself killed!"

"I'll try."

I walked back to Kakuzu's room. It's really nice being in his room. Me and Deidara don't do work at all. We play scavenger hunt. We look all around his room, searching for money. Everyone in the base knows that Kakuzu doesn't trust the bank at all. So all the work goes to poor Sasori. He doesn't really care as long as we don't bother him. Come to think of it, our group is similar to Kirina's in many ways. But, I think that she and Kisame actually does work unlike us.

"MWAHAHAHA. I GOT YOU NOW! WHERE IS SHE?" That was Leader's voice…not good.

"Kakuzu's room." Leader came in.

"HAHAHA. SUKI YOU ARE CAUGHT! OFFICE NOW." I walked to his office while he lifted Kirina up by her collar.

"Leader why can't I walk like Suki is?"

"I don't trust you." Kirina pouted and we continued walking. After a long time, we arrived in front of his door. He opened it and we stood in front of his desk.

"You two tried to lie to me. Good thing I was smart enough to double check. Before I talk about your punishments, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry?" I answered. Pein nodded.

"Leader, why are you so out of character today?" Oh great. Kirina was gonna get us killed!

"Because…because…" Leader didn't finish his sentence. He started crying, like actually crying, and put his head down on his desk.

"Because?"

"My turtle, Willie died today!"

"Aww, it's okay. Don't cry." She went over and patted his back.

"Willie was a good turtle. When I talked to him, he would listen. When I told him to come, he would. I loved Willie more than I love Konan!"

"I'm sure you do. Willie was a good turtle, he'll rest in peace."

"Sniff, sniff. I hope so. Okay! Now your punishments." Yay, Leader was back to normal again. " I won't make them as bad if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Please don't tell Konan I love Willie more than her! She'll kill me!" Hmm, this is great blackmail material.

"Hai!"

"Okay, your punishment is dishes for the rest of the week."

"Okay."

"Oh and before you leave, I have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"Did Kisame really get plastic surgery?"

* * *

><p>Too bad Tobi isn't here yet. If he was, those two would blame this whole thing on him. I love blaming Tobi.<p>

Pein loves Willie more than Konan! No! That is not true!

Did Kisame really have plastic surgery? I don't know…did he?

Sorry, most of the first part is dialogue. Bye!


	8. Another Meeting

**Another Meeting….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

"Meeting, five minutes. Late and you'll be missing a finger."

"Hey, Kisame, do you think I should try it this time?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't think leader will actually cut my finger off. He doesn't need an extra one anyways."

"Ya never know!"

"Right….I'll do it if you do!"

"Oh hell no! Unlike you, I love my finger very much and would like an even set of ten."

"Yeah, you and your precious fish fingers!" I pushed him. "Go to the stupid meeting and cling to your stupid finger!" After that, I sulked in the corner and pretended to cry.

"Stupid Kisame…sniff…fish fingers…sniff." He walked over and patted my should.

"Hey..don't cry. Sorry okay?"

"SNIFF!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it with you!"

"YAY!" Magically, the tears disappeared. We both sat on the couch. One minute passed by, then two…three.

"The meeting started." He told me. Another minute passed.

"WHERE THE F*** ARE THEY!"

"Leader swears?" I asked.

"Apparently."

"Hidan must have a really big influence on him."

"IF THEY DON'T COME HERE IN TEN SECONDS, I WILL GET THEIR F***ING HEAD!"

"I thought he said finger!"

"He is leader, you know."

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT…FIVE…THREE…ONE! I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO!" Without even knowing it, I started shaking.

"If he gets near my head, I'll eat him alive." Kisame stated.

"You can't. Konan will kill you."

"Then I'll eat her alive too!"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"And just why would you do that?"

"Konan's my friend."

"Then I'll eat you alive!"

"You can't! Then everyone else will go after you!"

"Even Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"….Except them."

"Itachi-san too?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"Sasori?"

"Okay! Except him too!"

"So you're saying that only Suki and Deidara will avenge you if I eat you."

"Yep!"

"That's easy. I'll just eat them too!"

"You can't do that! You'll get fat!"

"I have lightning fast metabolism." He grinned.

"WHERE THE F***ARE THEY? I. WANT. THEIR. F***ING. HEAD. OFF!"

"Kisame, I think we should get to the meeting." He nodded and we poofed right in.

"YOU! I WILL GET YOU! KI. RI. NA!" I did the smart thing and hid behind Konan.

"Aaah, Konan-chan save me!" Pein stopped right in front of Konan.

"Woman, let me through!" Ohhh, he's gonna get it. Konan frowned at him and with a flick of her wrist, she gave leader the worst, most painful papercut of his life. Leader had tears that he tried to hide on his face.

"I'm sorry, Konan-chan!"

"Hm. Don't talk to me today." Leader wiped his tears and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned to his next target. Fishy boy.

"Kisame!" He said his name with venom dripping within every syllable.

"Aaah! Itachi-san!" Yes, Kisame screamed like some crazy school girl and hid behind Itachi. It would've been a very funny scene if Kisame wasn't between the line of life and death. Since Itachi was shorter than Kisame, he had to crouch down just to hide his head behind Itachi. Just like last time, Pein stopped in front of Itachi.

"Uchiha, move or you're fired." I wonder if leader will survive this one…

Itachi activated his Sharingan and…you know what happens next.

Leader's unconscious body hit the floor. Konan clapped her hands.

"This meeting is now in order. Due to Pein's inability to lead at the moment, I'll take charge."

"About f***ing time we get started! I have five rituals to perform today! Jashin-sama will F***ing kill me!"

"Hidan. Shut up." Konan ordered. I kinda like her as leader….

"Suki-chan."

"Hai!"

"You have a mission."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Retrieve a scroll in Iwagakure."

"Oh. Am I going with Kirina."

"No. Your partner will be Deidara." Hehe, Suki's face was so red, you can pretty much see it light up across the room.

"Kirina."

"Hai, Leader!" Konan smiled a little when I called her leader.

"You have to go to Orochimaru's hideout." A pang of fear ran through me. The whole room was suddenly really quiet.

"Co-continue…"

"You will go to his hideouts and retrieve the missing Akatsuki ring."

"Wha? You want to get me killed!"

"No. If you get the ring, it will be yours and you will become a full member."

"What about Suki?"

"We have other arrangements." I frowned.

"Who's my partner."

"Itachi." My heart skipped a beat….wait..my heart skipped a beat?...when I heard his name? Maybe I'm just too nervous. My feelings are acting funny…just nervous..right.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You will leave by sunrise."

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

I felt myself heating up after Konan announced who my partner was…is this fate? I feel like I'm about to pass out. It was all great until…Konan announced Kirina's mission. Hers is much more dangerous than mine is. Orochimaru…I've heard of him before when he invaded the Leaf at the exams a few years back. Just thinking of him brought shivers down my spine. At least her partner is Itachi. She'll be safe.

Someone tapped me.

"Suki-chan, let's go pack, un."

"Oh..okay." What will I need?

"Go get your stuff then meet me at the entrance in ten minutes, un." I nodded and drifted towards my room. Inside, I flopped on the bed. Eep! I'm about to go on a mission with Deidara. Is this a dream? I should make sure. I grabbed a kunai…maybe I shouldn't go that far…if this isn't a dream then I'll die for nothing! I decided to go the old fashion way, pinching. I pinched my cheek.

"OW! Yup, this isn't a dream." I did a silent cheer. Okay, next thing, packing. I think I have an Idea on what to pack.

"Suki-chan are you ready?"

"Ye..yeah." I dragged my heavy bag towards the entrance of the base.

"What do you have in there, un?"

"Stuff." I replied. I was running out of breath. This…thing was so heavy! He walked over and unzipped my bag. After he looked at the contents a giant sweat drop appeared in his head.

"Uh…why do you have 20 water bottles in your bag, un."

"I thought Iwa was really hot…so I ..brought a lot of water?"

"That's Suna. Iwa has plenty of water…un."

"Oh…so do you want me to repack?" He nodded. I tried to pull it back to my room. Not easy at all!

"Here, let me help, un." He carried the bag with ease. Show off….

It was a while before I was ready.

"Okay, lets go!" He nods and we set off.

**Ten Minutes later….**

I held a map in front of my face. Frustrated, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Dei-kun, are you sure it's this way? The map says to go north." He looked at my map.

"You have it the wrong way, Suki-chan."

"Oh." I flipped the map over. "Now we have to go south." He looked at my map again.

"Wrong, un." I switched it again.

"East?"

"Wrong again, un."

"Fine then west. That's the only direction left!"

"No, southeast, un." So we walked towards southeast.

**Another Ten Minutes Pass…**

"Where next, un."

"Uh…west."

"West, un?" He looked at my map.

"No, we have to go east, un. Iwa is over there!" He pointed to a spot on the map.

"No it's over there!" I pointed to another spot on the map.

"Why doesn't you map have any labels, un!"

"I dunno! Shouldn't you know where it is? You've lived there before!"

"I haven't been there for years, un. Who gave you this map anyways, un?"

"….Kakuzu."

"Did you pay for it, un?"

"Ten dollars." He sighed.

"It's okay then. Never trust Kakuzu with **anything**, un." I nodded, remembering his advice.

"Where should we go now?"

"Let's keep going straight, un."

**Yet Another Ten Minutes Pass…**

We were in a forest…a never ending one.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"I don't know, un."

"You lived in Iwa! You should know!"

"I told you, un! I haven't lived there for a long time!"

"Are we lost, then?"

"I think so, un…."

* * *

><p>Ooooh, cliffy! Kirina's POV was really long! It was four pages! So..yeah. I'm gonna be updating on the weekends now because I'm just too lazy on weekdays!(And too busy too) Yeah, thanks for reading. Bye!<p> 


	9. Adventure Awaits

**Adventure Awaits!**

I know, I know, it's not the weekend and I updated. Well too bad! Suck it up, I updated! Surprisingly, I didn't have as much work as before so I have a lot of time on my hands now! So yeah…enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

Trees…more trees…This is a never ending sea of green. When will this ever end! They say that green is good, but isn't this a little too much?

"It's all your fault, Deidara."

"What do you mean my fault? It's your fault for buying a map off Kakuzu, un." I coughed and forced my feet to walk a little further.

"It is too your fault!"

"And why is that, un?'

"Because…because.." I couldn't think of an answer. My mind is so foggy right now. I can barely breathe right.

"Can't think of an answer, un?" I stuck my tongue at him. After I walked about three more feet, I felt really woozy.

"Hey, Dei-kun, why are the trees spinning?"

"What?" My knees gave in as I fell unconscious.

"Suki-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

"So…do you like sharks?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." We were currently jumping on trees. Our destination is Kusagakure, where we'll spend the night if we get there in time. It takes about ten hours to get from Ame to Kusa, and we've already went about four hours. All those hours were, of course, spent in silence. With Itachi, talking is forbidden. Poor Kisame, how did he survive all those missions? I'm the type of person where you'll have to kill me to shut me up. What was Pein thinking, pairing me up with him.

"What about weasels." He glared at me.

"I think that's a no?" I said in a small voice. I'll let you in on a secret: I am secretly afraid of him…yeah. I'm not kidding! Uchihas really know how to intimidate someone.

"Uhhh.." I tried to find a safe topic to talk about.

"Why did you kill your family?" Instantly, he stiffened. He stopped then pinned me back into a tree, kunai at my throat. I didn't have time to defend myself at all. This weasel will kill me before snakey does!

"I'm guessing this a touchy subject?" He noticed the fear in my eyes and voice. He backed away and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Please don't ask me that again." He whispered. I nodded. He continued on. I knew that he didn't kill them just to test his power. There's something else. I just know it. I will find out. But how?

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

"Suki-chan, wake up. Wake up, un!" Slowly, my eye lids opened. Deidara was leaning a little too close for comfort… I shifted a little.

"Ehh..good morning?"

"Finally, your awake, lazy ass." I hit him upside the head.

"Itai! What was that for, un?"

"For insulting me."

"You should be thanking me, un. I carried you all the way here and believe me, you exactly light either, un." This time, I kicked him.

"Ow! Seriously? This is how you thank your savior, un?"

"Stop insulting me then I'll stop hurting you."

"…."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, un."

"Where are we anyway?"

"In a hotel, un."

"Obviously. I meant which village, baka." He didn't answer me. He just stared.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't want to know, un."

"Where?"

"I said, you don't want to know."

"Un. You left out the un."

"Oh, making fun of me now, huh?"

"It's true, you did say un the first time."

"So? That was a very important detail to me."

"Whatever."

"Un."

"ARGH! I will bomb you to hell!"

"Un! I bet that you can't go a whole day without saying un!"

"I bet you I can, un!"

"You just said it!"

"Fine! What do I get?"

"Uhhh…five dollars?"

"No way! Five dollars isn't enough to buy a bag of clay from Kakuzu!"

"I thought you said to never trust Kakuzu with stuff like this."

"That's a different case."

"Okay, I'll buy you ten bags of clay if you win."

"Deal."

"So where are we?" A giant sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Tell me or no clay."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't…don't yell at me!"

"Fine I promise."

"Ko-KONOHA!" Anger boiled within me. I stood up on the bed.

"KONOHA? BAKA! WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN KONOHA! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO IWA! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU TOOK US THROUGH A F***ING DETOUR! OUT OF ALL THE PLACES, YOU CHOOSE KONOHA!"

"Somebody's on their period." Oh. Bad choice, Deidara.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" I grabbed the weapon closest to me, which happens to be a…pillow. Oh well, better than nothing. I held it in front of his face and swung. He caught it. Damn his ninja skills!

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Please do."

"You fainted in the forest area that was closest to Konoha so I took you here. I would still be walking right now if I took you to Iwa."

"You could've told me!"

"You were unconscious."

"Fine, what do we do now?"

"We wait until night, then sneak past the guards and leave." That sounds good enough. Except for one thing…my stomach growled.

"Don't tell me, you're hungry." I nodded.

"Let's go then."

"What! People will recognize me!"

"Just keep your hat down low. No one will see you." That made sense. We put our hats on and walked out the door. Outside, a very familiar figure walked in our direction. Shizune. I pulled my hat lower and tried to walk pass without being too suspicious. She stopped.

"Suki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

"We're here." I looked up. Sure enough, we were. Kusagakure. I've never been here before, but like it's name, there was a lot of grass. If I live old enough to retire, this is the place I would definitely move to!

"Okay, what do we do next?"

"Find a place to stay."

"Okay!" I marched right in the gates, the guards didn't even bother to check our identity. Smart. The village wasn't really big, there was only one hotel in tis whole place.

"Hey, I want to get two rooms." I told the lady at the counter. She was about my age, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She didn't look too happy about having to work, but once she saw Itachi, her face lightened up.

"Why, hello." She purred. She only had eyes for him, now. It was like I didn't even exist.

"…."

"Hey, lady, I need two rooms!" She reluctantly turned away from Itachi. She studied me, looking me from head down to toe. Then, probably deciding that I wasn't good enough to steal Itachi from her, she finally answers.

"Don't have one." She continued staring at Itachi. "But I have a place for you, cutie." I was fuming. Who does this bitch think she is?

"Listen up here, bitch! You'd better f***ing give me a room right now or I'll f***ing kill you!"

"You and what army?" She is so dead.

"GRRR." I lunged at her with a kunai, Itachi stopped me.

"Don't." He whispered in my ear. "I'll take care of this." I backed down. Itachi turned to Ms. Bitchy and started talking.

"We just need two rooms."

"Sorry, but there is only one left. Is that ok?" Itachi nodded. She gave him the key and we both walked to the room.

"Hey, if you want special room service, be sure to call me!" She yelled suggestively. I punched the wall next to me, revealing a screaming man on the other side, doing yoga.

"Sorry!" I apologized. Finally, Itachi unlocked the door to reveal…two single beds! Thank Kami, there was two beds. It would be extremely awkward if I slept next to him…

"Get to sleep. We leave tomorrow morning."

"But it's freakin daytime!" I wanted to go sightsee! He looked at me with dangerous Sharingan eyes.

"On it." I said, heading over to a bed. A mission with this weasel is so boring. Pein should've gotten me a real one. At least it would be more entertaining…

* * *

><p>This…took four days to finish…Sigh. I 'm in a bad mood today. But you know what will make me more happier? Reviews! So please review if you want me to be happy Bye!<p> 


	10. Ophidiophobia

**Ophidiophobia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV (This will be an all Kirina chapter)<strong>

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes." We both stood in front of the window in our hotel room.

"Is it that hard to just go check out at the front desk like normal people do?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"You just don't want to see that girl again, right?"

"Don't ask questions. We're behind." I thought the Uchiha were smart. Apparently not. This guy here wanted me to _die. _He expects me to jump from a three story building, and actually make it. Not to mention that the ground below is made of stone. Hard, stone pavement. I may be a ninja, but ninja's have limits too. He can make it, but I sure as hell cannot.

"No. I will walk down the stairs, check out, and walk through the front door like a normal person."

"You're not normal."

"Well, you're nice!"

"Thank you." He smirked, which caught me off guard for a moment. Uchihas show emotion! It took me a while before I regained my composure.

"There's this thing called sarcasm and I tend to use it a lot!"

"Oh. Well then, shall we go?"

"I told you. No." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. Yes, I can be quite stubborn sometimes. He sighed. I think he's getting fed up with me. Good. Then, maybe he'll change his mind and we can be normal people again!

"How about this: I jump down first, then you."

"That doesn't make much of a difference you know."

"I'll catch you." Ah, it was a good deal. I take back my words, Uchiha are smart. But…this just made this whole problem awkward.

"O…kay. Fine. But just warning you, I'm not exactly the lightest feather on Earth!"

"I'm pretty sure you aren't."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" He chuckled. Wow, this is a really weird day.

"Nothing. " He replied. Then he jumped. I watched through the window. He landed gracefully on the ground. Looking up, he motioned for me to jump. _Okay, it's now or never. I'm holding the whole mission up and I don't like that. On the count of three. One, two, three, JUMP! _ And I did. I closed my eyes while falling. _Please don't let me die. I'm not ready to see mommy and daddy yet. _I imagined myself falling flat on the floor. Not a good image. Itachi, you'd better catch me. Or else, I'll haunt you forever!

After an agonizing five seconds, it was over. He swiftly swept me into his arms and slowly I opened my eyes. I grinned when I saw his red Sharingan.

"I'm alive!" I cheered.

"Of course you are."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe it is."

"Hn." I said, copying him. We walked towards the gate and once again the guards ignored us. Either they didn't see us, too lazy to care about us, or are just plain stupid. You let two s-ranked criminals enter your village **and **let them escape? If I was your boss, I would fire you, then kill you. And so, the weasel and the baka girl continued on their journey to the pedo snake's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Otogakure<strong>

Here it is. Otogakure. Home of poor people and a creepy snake guy. I feel sorry for the villagers here. It looks horrible here. There were a lot of people begging for money, while the other people ignored them as if they didn't exist. It really hurt, seeing them like that. If I wasn't a criminal and all right now, I would be crying. As we walked farther into the village, I saw a group of kids who appeared to be orphans. Their ages ranged from about 3-14.

"Wait." I told Itachi. I grabbed some money from my pocket and gave it to the oldest one. He face lit up like a Christmas tree. It made me feel…happy. I skipped back to Itachi.

"Okay, we can go now." We walked till we reached the edge of the village where civilization ended and all there was is forest.

"Where are the hideouts."

"He has about five in Oto. We are going to three of them in this mission." I nodded.

"The first one is near the right end of the forest." I was off before he even finished. I don't want to stay here any longer.

**First Hideout**

_Hisss. Hiss. _Even though this base was unoccupied at the moment, it still had snakes slithering in every direction. I shivered.

"Hey Itachi-kun, I think that I'm officially afraid of snakes right now. What do they call that? Snakephobia?" He shook his head.

"Ophidiophobia. An abnormal fear of snakes."

"Oh, so you're a walking dictionary now?" He didn't answer.

"Okay, then what does arteriovenous mean?" I said the most randomest word. I don't even know what it means.

"Of or pertaining to an artery and a vein." This is going to be fun.

"What about…uhh..exothermic?"

"Nothing or pertaining to a chemical change that is accompanied by a liberation of heat." What? He is so confusing sometimes…

"Pie?"

"3.14159265."

"Ha! I got you! I meant pie! P.I.E! Not P.I." He didn't seem to care. That ended our word game. I should get Kisame to play this with me when I get back. Watch out Itachi! We will bombard you with words!

The two of us toured the base a little more. We found nothing but snakes. I opened the door to the last room. It was dark.

"Where's the light switch!"

"Be careful." Itachi warned. _**Hissss…Hissss…Hiss..Hiss!**_ This hiss sounds different than the ones I heard outside. Maybe it's a different species of snake? Purple flames lit up the sides of the room, revealing our enemy…a different species of snake, _definitely different._ A large snake, with an ugly purple-brown color slowly slithered toward us. I backed away in fear. I think that made it worst. The snake lunged and guess who he aimed for? The weakest link. Me.

I closed my eyes preparing for the painful bite. But that never came. I opened my eyes and Itachi had stuck a kunai in between the snake's fangs. Maybe Pein did make a good choice after all. I could maybe survive this mission!

"Kirina, listen carefully. I'm going to fight this snake off for a while. Then when I use my fireball jutsu, I want you to use your strongest water jutsu and aim it right at the flames."

"Are you crazy? That would cancel out the flames!"

"Just do what I say." I obeyed. He fought the snake for a while then did the handsigns as I did mine.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu."

"Water style: Water Dragon jutsu." His fireball hit the middle of the snake's body as mine hit his flames. They didn't cancel out, instead it created steam that slowly began to fill the room.

"Run!" I did as I was told. But the snake was smart. He slithered over to the area near me where the steam had not reached. He lunged again and again, Itachi saved me. The steam might not work, but there's one thing that I know will.

"Hidden Mist Techinique!" Let's cross our fingers and hope that it'll work.

The mist slowly crept into the room. In just ten seconds, the whole room was filled.

"Kirina, run." His voice was urgent. The devil in my head told me to leave by myself. But the angel told me to go and get him. _If we die, we die together. _It said. The good side won. I went in and searched for him. _Hiss._ I searched frantically for him. The only chakra I sensed was my own, because it was everywhere! There was a faint hint of his near my right.

"Itachi, where are you?" No answer.

"Weasel! You'd better tell me where you are right now! I will…I will…I don't know! But where are you!" _Hissss. _ This hissing doesn't help.

"Where the hell are you!"

"I'm right here." I heard him behind me. I searched for his arm, found it and ran out with him. We got out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"I hope he dies in there!" I turned around and Itachi was staring at me.<p>

"What?"

"Why didn't you run?"

"Cause, you were still in there."

"You didn't have to save me. Why?"

"Cuz…uhh..you're my partner and Kisame would kill me if you died!"

"Because?"

"….I don't know?" For the second time today, he chuckled.

"Let's go."

"Okay!" Finally we could leave this place. One down, two to go!

* * *

><p>Hmmm, this chapter wasn't as funny as I want it to be. Oh well! This chapter was an all Kirina one so the next one is all Suki!<p>

It's been a while since I updated my other story, so hopefully there will be an update after school! Let's all cross our fingers and hope.

Please review! :3 Bye!


	11. Reunion Between Sempai and Kohai

**Reunion Between Sempai and Kohai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV(All Suki Chapter!)<strong>

"Shizune-Sempai!" She looked at me, then at Deidara, then me again. Deidara pulled my arm and walked the other way.

"Halt! You pedophile! How dare you take a little girl like that!" Deidara exploded.(;p)

"WHAT, UN! ME? A PEDOPHILE? IF YOU WANT TO SEE A REAL PEDO, GO TO THAT OROCHIMARU, UN!"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you, giant ball of blonde fur!"

"Fur? I've grown this out for years, un!"

"I don't care, blonde dog!"

"Says the one holding the pig, un!"

"Ya wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, un!" Oh, this is not good. I better stop this before it starts!

"Uh…you guys, aren't forgetting something here?" They turned to look at me.

"What?" I pointed to myself.

"Oh, oh, oh. It's okay, Suki-chan. Shizune-sempai will protect you from that scary pedo monster!"

"PEDO MONSTER!" Deidara was turning redder by the second. Why, oh why did this have to happen.

"Suki-chan, it's okay, un. I'll protect you from that scary, fat lady!"

"FAT! I'll show you fat! Ton-Ton, I choose you!"

"OINK!"

"Oh, so we're playing that game now. Fine then, Tobi I choose you!" And the masked man appears out of nowhere.

"Sempai, you called?"

"Ton'Ton, use attract." Ton-Ton went over to Tobi and wagged her little tail.

"Aww, cute piggy! Tobi likey!" Tobi hugged Ton-Ton and the background changed to being all pink and sparkly. Fireworks burst behind them. This is getting weirder and weirder…

"Tobi, you're useless, un! Return." Tobi poofed into smoke. "Sasori no danna, I choose you!" Now Sasori appears out of nowhere.

"Sasori-san, you two?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do."

"Ton-Ton, use attract again!" The little pig wagged her tail in front of Sasori. The puppet showed no emotion at all.

"Ha! Sasori is an emotionless puppet! He won't fall for that trick, un! Sasori, transform into Hiruko form and attack with Iron Tail."

"Use your honorifics, brat!" He scolded, but did it anyways. Hiruko lifted his giant tail and attacked poor Ton-Ton, who smashed into the wall, nearly breaking it.

"Oink."

"No! Ton-Ton!" Shizune-sempai rushed over.

"You poor thing." She mumbled, then glared at Deidara. "Damn you, pedo monster!"

"I AM NOT A PEDO, UN!" Shizune-sempai stood up with more confidence.

"Ton-Ton, rest a little. Come on out, Tsunade-san!" The Hokage poofed into the battlefield.

"Iron tail again, un!"

"Dodge it!" The Hokage jumped out of the way. "Now use boob smash!" The Hokage ran over to Sasori and…I covered my eyes. I don't want to ruin my innocent little mind just yet. When I looked again, Hiruko was upside down and Sasori was on the ground with a horrible nose bleed.

"Noooo, not Danna!" Sasori was unable to battle. Due to using too much power in her last move, Tsunade-sama is also unable to battle.

"This is it." Shizune said.

"My final weapon, un!"

"Mine too."

"I choose you…"

"Come on out…."

"Look! A flying monkey!" I shouted, pointing at the sky. They both looked up. I quickly grabbed Deidara's arm and ran.

"Hey! Get back here, you blonde, furry, pedo monster!"

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE, UN!"

* * *

><p>I ran out of the hotels, through the busy streets of Konoha and into a meadow that I used to go to back when I was a kid.<p>

"This isn't such a bad place, un." I was still catching my breath. "Have you been here before?" I nodded.

"When are we going to continue the mission?" I asked. He sighed.

"Let's not worry about the mission for a while, un."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to, un."

"Hey, Dei-kun guess what."

"What?" I grinned.

"You lost the bet!"

"What bet, un?" I stayed silent for a moment. Then, realization hit him.

"Sh**, un! I forgot!" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Can we start over? Please, un?" I shook my head indicating no.

"Why? Please! I need the clay!"

"No. Go buy your own clay." He pouted and crossed his arm like a child.

"I hate you, un."

"Aww, love you too!" He turned away.

"Not talking to you, un."

"You're being childish." He closed his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Fine." I raised my voice. "I'll just leave now." I started walking. "I'll just leave little Dei-Dei alone by himself, starving and lost in the large country of fire…lonely…no food…tired…lost.."

"OKAY! Let's go, UN!" I snickered as he struggled to get up. He pushed my shoulders and urged me to go.

"IWAGAKURE, HERE WE COME!" I yelled.

"I STILL HATE YOU, UN!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter-_- oh well. What would be a good fairytale for Kisame? Hmm…just a random question for my other story. This is hard! Anyone have suggestions? Sorry, that doesn't relate to this at all. But author notes are suppose to be like this! So, HA! Reviews please:3 Bye!<p> 


	12. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

The second base was a thousand times worse than the first one. This one smelled of feces and….Kisame's old socks. Believe me, you do not want to go around sniffing people's socks, that's a lesson I learned the hard way. Our footsteps echoed on the hard pavement. It felt empty in here, but I feel like something-or someone is watching us. Suddenly, Itachi pulled me behind a wall.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Guard." He pointed behind the wall. I peeked over. Sure enough, we're not alone. There was a man a little older than us, not too shabby looking either. He had a **very **pointy sword with him. He walked around a bit, and then came closer to us, and closer, till he was practically right next to us. With a flick of his wrist, Itachi threw a shuriken at lightning speed toward the guard. He fell with a thud, I looked over. Itachi hadn't killed him, but he was unconscious. After that, the unexpected happened. An alarm went off and hundreds of guards ran in from every direction.

"Run!" Itachi yelled. I ran and ran. Finally, I found a little hidden hole. I squeezed in.

"Well that was scary, wasn't it, Itachi-san." No answer. I looked around. Where is he?

"I…tachi? Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, we're here, un." This is it. After days of walking and an unexpected battle, we've arrived in Deidara's home village. The temperature was mild, a little foggy, not what I expected at all.

"How are we gonna get in?" I asked.

"Watch and learn, un." He casually walked up to the guard, which was a very stupid move. The guards held up their weapons to block him.

"Who're you!" Deidara held up two clay birds and threw them at the guards.

"Katsu!" The impact of the bomb was big. So big that it knocked the entire entrance gate down.

"Deidara no baka! What were you thinking? We're trying to sneak in! Not explode the whole damn village!" He grinned.

"I just wanted to give them a warm welcome."

"What are we gonna do now? Thanks to you, we have five million ANBU chasing after us." To prove my point, ANBU after ANBU filed out of the Tsuchikage tower.

"And now, we run, un." Instead of running **away **from the village, he ran right **into **the village. We ran and I nearly tripped over the remains of the gate. He grabbed my arm and we ran through the crowd of people. This would've been cute and all if we weren't about to die any second now. He pulled me into an abandoned shack, far from civilization. That tells you how long we've been running.

"What is this place?"

"I used to play here when I was a kid, un." I pictured a little chibi Deidara, running around in the field. The picture was too cute, I nearly fainted.

"Hey, you okay, un? You look pale."

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"We'll have to stay here tonight, un." I nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

I stayed in my hidey hole until the alarm went off and I was sure that it was safe. Then, I wandered aimlessly around the base. I felt so lost without him, it's just sad.

"Ah, stupid weasel. Where are you!" At one point, I considered breaking down and crying, but decided against it. Rule number 25 on being a shinobi: never show emotion. I'm not crying just because I'm lost! He's not even worth crying for. With renewed confidence, I continued my wandering.

Soon, I found a secret, and suspicious, passageway. Stupid me decided to investigate. I walked; the walls were lit up with purple fire, quite creepy if you ask me. This felt like a never-ending corridor. My figure cast a giant shadow on the wall, so I played with it a little. I held my hands up high, and waved it wildly around, my shadow did the same.

"Rawr!" Now, I'm creeping myself out…The end of the hallway led to another one, which I followed. It took five minutes, but I finally reached the end. A door. I was curious, but also felt like I shouldn't go in. I've walked this far, there's nothing to lose.

Oh how wrong I was.

After I opened the door, my instincts called out for me to run. The stubborn me, marched onwards. Too late now. I saw cells. Not human cells, prison cells. Occupied.

"Why, hello. What's this?" A raspy voice spoke, behind me.

"Come out and join me, friends. It seems like Orochimaru-sama has given us a little treat." A wave of shock ran through me. Prisoners walked out of their cells. Shouldn't they be locked?

"What a pretty girl." One of the stroked my cheeks. I screamed.

"Haha, no need to be afraid, girlie. We won't hurt you."

"ITACHI! HELP ME! THEY'RE GONNA RAPE ME! OLD PEOPLE ARE GONNA RAPE ME! HELP!" I was that desperate. One of them grabbed my hands from behind and dragged me into one of the cells. Is my life over?

* * *

><p><strong>A Brief Itachi POV <strong>

Where is she? I thought that she would at least be smart enough to follow me. Now I have to go through the trouble to look for her. Kisame would kill me if anything happened to her. Where to start looking?

"ITACHI! HELP ME! THEY'RE GONNA RAPE ME! OLD PEOPLE ARE GONNA RAPE ME! HELP!" Rape? Isn't that a little to far? But, I think I have an idea on where to start looking.

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara POV<strong>

I looked at the sleeping girl next to me. She looked peaceful. Cute, even. Sleeping on the floor must be uncomfortable for her. I put her head on my lap. What to do next? I guess, wait for her to wake up, infiltrate the kage tower, grab scroll, we're good to go. Why did Leader put me in this stupid mission? I don't even want to see this place again. Pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

I woke up in Deidara's lap. I sat straight up and blushed.

"Uh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sleep on you and…"

"S'okay, un. I moved you." That made me blush even more.

"Are we going now?" He nods.

"It's night. The village is quiet, un." We got up.

I reviewed our plan in my head. Deidara would set up a bomb in front of the entrance to the tower, distracting the guards while I slipped in. Then, I would sneak into the fourth floor, where the scrolls are held. In the third drawer on the left would be the scroll I need. I grab it, kill any extra people in my way, meet up. Mission accomplished. That sounds easy enough, now to actually execute it.

"Katsu!" That was my cue. I snuck past the guards and aimed towards the stairs leading up. I made it safely to the fourth floor with no enemies, which surprised me. Why would they leave an important place like this, so vulnerable? I searched the third drawer and found the scroll I needed.

"Got it!" I held it up in the air, only to have it snatched away almost instantly. I looked behind me. About 50 ANBU assembled perfectly. I was too shocked to attack. One of them came behind me and handcuffed me.

"Take her to the interrogation room." They forced me outside and I spot Deidara outside the window. He was safe, but what about me?

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

My life is about to be over, I just knew it. They were closing in on me. The guy still had my arms behind my back. There was no way I can use my jutsu. One of them got so close, I could smell him.

"You smell like shit." I rudely informed him.

"Aren't you a bitchy one? I like that." He got closer. I could smell his breath now. Beer. I kicked his weak spot and he did a funny dance before falling to the ground in agony.

"Punish her!" He yelled. One of them moved up and slapped me. It stung and the tears came. When was the last time that I've been slapped? I can't remember. They slapped me again. My lip started bleeding. The guy I kicked recovered, got up, then punched me. It was very painful. He grabbed my arm and I knew it was over. I closed my eyes and tried to force my attention elsewhere.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. The guy still clutched my arm, but he had a kunai in his stomach. The others backed away in fear. In a flash, all of them were down, even the guy behind me. I was free.

"Itachi…" My savior looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I didn't say anything, but put my arms around him and sobbed. He didn't do anything to stop me, just kinda stood there. Pretty awkward.

When I finally stopped crying and released him, I had hiccups. He wiped some blood off my lips.

"I think we're done with this base." He said and started his way out. I just stood there…hiccuping. He looked at me and sighed. He grabbed my hands and led me out of the base.

This was the best and worst day ever.

* * *

><p>Hmmm, I see some romance forming. This wasn't a really funny chapter…more serious I guess. Writing the Itachi and Deidara's POV was hard! I'm just not used to writing them, which is why they were so short. Poor Kirina…Will Suki be okay? Read to find out! That sounded really weird….Review please! Bye!<p> 


	13. After A Long Journey

**After a Long Journey…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

One of the ANBU yanked on my handcuffs, forcing me to walk faster. I bit my lip and tried to make the pain in my wrists go away. They did this a couple more times and soon my lip was bleeding. Finally, they pushed me down on a chair in a dark room. It was silent, there were 2 ANBU watching me until my interrogator came.

It was time. My torturer was a woman. She looked about Konan's age, but she didn't have Konan's kind, motherly eyes. Hers were hard and cold. Emotionless. Her lips were set in a fine thin line, almost nonexistent. She sat directly across from me.

"Name." It wasn't a question. It was an order.

"My name does not concern you." She didn't react. Not angry or anything. Instead, she reached over and slapped me.

"I said, name." I stayed silent. Again, she slapped me, this time, with much more force.

"What are your intentions in Iwa?" She moved on to the next question.

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"Would you care to explain what you mean by obvious enough?"

"No." She finally showed emotion. There was fire in her eyes and she erupted. She slapped me again and again.

"Do you know what I hate? Little girls like you, who think they're so _noble_ by keeping quiet about their secrets when really, you're just stopping the rest of the world from moving. So please do the world a favor, and tell me!"

"You know what I hate? Bitches like you who torment others you hate and enjoy the pain in your victim's face. Why don't **you** do the world a favor and go die in a hole?" She shrieked and punched me. Then she signaled the ANBU to do something. Suddenly, I felt something cold touch my throat. A kunai.

"Now, if you're smart you should tell me all your secrets. No more smart remarks form you, girl. I. Want. Answers. What are you doing in Iwa?"

"Sadly, I'm quite stupid for my own good." With a flick of his wrist, the ANBU made a mark on my throat. I felt the blood drip down.

"Answer me!"

"You should learn to ask nicely." The other ANBU stabbed my upper arm. The pain was overwhelming. For a second, I squeezed my eyes shut and focused my attention elsewhere. When I regained control over myself, the woman was smirking, clearly enjoying my suffering. How much more of this can I take?

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

I was still a little traumatized over the whole 'I was almost raped by a bunch of creeper criminals' thing. While we were traveling to the last base, I would have a spasm from time to time. One minute, I'm just walking normally then the next, I'm twitching and shaking uncontrollably. So it was up to Itachi to stop me. My worst outburst would probably be yesterday night, when we camped out.

_Flashback:_

_I looked up at the dark sky. Night was approaching faster than I expected. Itachi seemed to notice the darkening sky too._

"_Let's camp here tonight."_

"_Okay." We stopped and unpacked our things. These giant cloaks are so useful. I bet Kakuzu designed them to save money on backpacks. _

_We finished setting up and Itachi started up a fire with ease. We sat there and silence filled us. It was like this on most nights. Occasionally, we would just do small talk but that was rare. I laid on the ground and rested my head on my hands. The stars were so pretty. Soon, I drifted off to sleep. Memories from the second base flooded like a wave, drowning my mind with unwanted images. I woke up screaming, then shaking. My heart pounding and I breathed rapidly. Itachi touched my arm._

"_Don't touch me!" I screamed. Tears came and before I knew it, I was sobbing like some five year old._

"_Don't cry." He whispered. Slowly, he took his finger and wiped my tears away. _

Everything was kind of fuzzy then, I think I cried myself to sleep, but when I woke up Itachi was asleep next to me.

"We're here." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the base. The resemblance to the other hideout brought memories to my mind again. He sensed my discomfort.

"It's okay if you don't want to go."

"Nah, I'm not scared." I reassured him. Now, if only I can convince myself that. I forced my legs to move, and soon, we were moving along to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

Five slaps, three cuts, and seven more stabs later, I was halfway unconscious. To the point where, I don't have energy to retort to her questions anymore.

"Take her to a cell." She ordered the ANBU.

"Hai." They lifted me up and took me out of the room. After a five minute walk, they stopped. We must've arrived. They unlocked one of the cells and dropped me on the floor. I landed roughly on the hard floor of my prison. They locked the doors and I heard their footsteps retreat. I painfully sat up. Surprisingly, they didn't try to restrain me from using my chakra. They must've thought that I didn't have enough energy to get up, let alone use my chakra to attack or heal. They're wrong. I healed my wounds with ease, but it still hurts to move. I sat on the wall. Might as well get some sleep.

I didn't get to rest long. It started raining pebbles. I looked up at the tiny window and there was Deidara, on his clay bird, throwing pebbles at me. One of them hit my forehead.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm going to bust you out, un."

"How?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"You think you can fit through the window, un?"

"Uhh..no?" He smirked.

"You're too fat, un."

"Am not! Like you can!" I said a little too loud.

"Shh! Not too loud! Ok, just wait for me here."

"Well duh. Where else can I go?"

"You can go to hell if you keep talking like that, un."

"Oh now you want me to die? I thought you wanted to save me!" He rolled his eyes and flew to God knows where. Ten minutes later, a guard walked up to my cell and unlocked it.

"It's time to go, Prisoner-san."

"Go where?"

"Home, un." I smiled. Finally. I got up and wobbled a little. Deidara grabbed my hand and led me out. On the ground were a bunch of guards…deceased. I fought back the urge to throw up. A guard returned from the bathroom and saw us escaping, then the dead guards.

"THEY'RE DEAD! ALL THE GUARDS ARE DEAD! THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING! OMFG THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!" He waved his arms and ran in circles. I watched, amused. This guy was going hysterical.

"THE PRISONER IN THE WEST WING PRISON IS ESCAPING. SOMEBODY GET OVER HE-" He was cut off by Deidara, who silenced him with a kunai. He crumpled to the floor.

"Tch. Bakas." We continued running and soon, we made it outside, back to the little house we were in before.

"Are we going to get the scroll?" He looked at me like I'm crazy or something.

"What?" I asked.

"No way we're going back there, un. I'm sick of this place."

"But what about our mission?"

"I saved a comrade, its fine, un."

"But..Pein."

"Who cares about that old geezer, un. Let's go home." He grabbed my hand and we fled back to Ame.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

We went in and immediately I started searching.

"There's no need to search. Look." Itachi pointed to the center of the room. Right there, on a table, was the ring. Is this some kind of sick joke? I looked at Itachi for help.

"It's the real thing." He confirmed.

"You've got to be kidding me." He made his way to the table.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't pick it up yet!" I took out my Super Special Secret Set, which contains a Ziploc bag, tweezers, two gas masks, plastic gloves, and a giant bottle of hand sanitizer.

" You can't pick up that thing without protection! You could get contaminated."

"With what?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Pedo Snake Germs."

"Hn."

"Surely you don't want to have long hair and purple nail polish?"

"…." I thought about it.

"Oh wait, you already do….but just in case! Here." I handed him a gas mask. He flashed me a 'WTF?' look.

"Okay, fine! Don't blame me if you wake up one day with Kabuto next to you!" I put on the gloves and mask, then proceeded with picking up the ring. Then, a poof stopped me. Argh! Stupid annoying poofs! Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared.

"Holy shit! It's pedo times two! The Pedo Snake Germs in here are overflowing!" I randomly produced a can of air freshener and sprayed the area around us. Let's just say that Orochimaru was not happy.

"Trying to get my ring? Kukuku, in your wildest dreams!"

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA YOU'RE SO COOL!" Kabuto shouted.

"Of course I am! Be jealous of my awesome snakeiness."

"Nooo thank you. I prefer weasels better, ne Itachi-kun?"

"Why you…kukuku. You think you're better than me? I brought my secret weapon. Come out!" Another poof and….Sasuke.

"I WILL KILL YOU ITACHI!" Itachi was…surprised. He didn't expect his brother to be here. Sasuke charged with Chidori, which Itachi stopped with ease.

"Sasuke, you still lack…hatred."

"OMG, SO AWESOME! I NEED SOME POPCORN!" Orochimaru yelled the same time I did. Which was, needless to say, extremely creepy. Itachi and Sasuke started fighting and I snuck past snakey and co. I had to hurry up, Itachi can't fight three at a time…well more like one. Orochimaru was too busy squealing about how cool the Uchihas were and Kabuto was busy ranting on and on about Orochimaru…I think that Itachi is going to be just fine.

Using the tweezers, I picked up the ring and dropped it into the bag, then I poured the whole bottle of sanitizer into it. Better safe than sorry. I turned around and the scene I saw was breathtaking. The two brothers fought and they were just so…hot! I was in awe…absolutely at a lost for words. What the hell am I thinking! We should be getting the hell out of here!

"Itachi-kun, we can go now." He abruptly stopped. With his fingers, he poked Sasuke's forehead, who was stunned by the sudden action, and walked out the door with me following. Talk about a grand exit…but finally, this long mission is over!

* * *

><p>This..took two hours. TWO FREAKIN HOURS! But it was fun to write, even though the ending was pretty random.<p>

Halloween's tomorrow! What are you gonna be for Halloween? HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!

Thanks for reading and **reviewing ;P **Bye!


	14. Akatsuki: Now Hiring!

**Akatsuki: Now Hiring!**

…Guess what! This is an update! An actual update! It's been a whole month since I updated…it's not my fault! I swear! Blame the big project I had! But it's over now and I have a short 4 day weekend, so more updates yay! I also couldn't update because…I started watching Bleach lately and…..yeah. It's pretty good, surprisingly! Anyways, in this chapter the randomness returns! Hope ya like it

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Nine figures gathered in the darkness, this time with the addition of two idiots.

"Leader-sama, our mission went by successfully." Itachi reported.

"Good. Deidara, I heard that you had _trouble _with your mission."

"Yeah, un. It was those bastards from Iwa's fault!"

"No excuses. You two will be punished, of course, for your mistake." Pein turned to address the group.

"In a week's time, we will be conducting an audition for new recruits. All of you guys, along with Konan and I, will be attending and be part of judging." The brunette spoke up.

"That's unfair! I had to fight all of them to get in and Suki got kidnapped and now you're telling me that random people can waltz in and audition! Carrot boy, you are out of your mind!" He continued talking as if the girl never spoke.

"Before that happens, Kirina, ring please." She reluctantly handed him a plastic bag with the ring inside. He took it and reached in to grab the item.

"Wait! Disinfect it first! They still have pedo germs on it!" And then…he lost it. The serious atmosphere, and his loud, booming, leader voice. All gone, because of that one statement.

"DISINFECT! PEDO GERMS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"IT'S IMPORTANT, LEADER! YOU HAVE TO, HAVE TO, HAVE TO!"

"WHY? WHY ME? WHY HER?" The leader was near tears. Konan went over and patted his back.

"It's okay."

"Geez, take a chill pill or something." Later, after Pein took his pill, he ordered Konan to fetch some alcohol. He dumped all the contents in the bag and shook violently.

"HERE'S YOUR DAMN DISINFECTION!" He cried out, near tears. The other members watched, amused. Kirina was…silent. After shaking for five minutes straight, he dumped the liquid out and regained his composure.

"As I was saying, we have new members today. Kirina and Suki, you are now officially part of Akatsuki."

"Where's my ring?" Suki asked.

"Right here." Konan handed him a box. He opened it, to reveal a light purple ring. In pink Kanji, it had the character _hana_ or flower.

"Preeeetty. Shhhiinnnyy!" Suki's eyes were huge and sparkled with excitement as she put on her ring.

"Wait, Leader-sama. Isn't the statue made for ten people only? If both Kirina and Suki join, that would make it eleven."

"I know how to count, Kisame. I don't know, we'll make it work! Add an extra finger to the statue or something. If that doesn't work then we'll kick the annoying one out." By annoying, he meant Kirina. It was obvious that he favored Suki over Kirina.

"Hey!" Kirina pouted as Pein tossed her the ring, still wet from the alcohol.

"You all have one week to prepare for the audition and I want to make this announcement clear to the world. Therefore, we will broadcast it on television. What channel do people watch the most?"

"Uhh…Disney Channel?" Kisame suggested.

"No! It's got to be the History Channel!" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, for an old geezer like you!" The room was suddenly full of arguments about the different channels.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! I have decided…CARTOON NETWORK!" There was a room full of 'boo's' and a string of swears from Hidan.

"ENOUGH! Remember, one week."

* * *

><p><strong>-One Week Later-(Time sure flies)<strong>

The hideout buzzed with activity as all the criminals prepared for the long awaited auditions. The two girls watched as the guys moved around, working, and Konan commanding them.

"No! I want the chairs over there. Hidan, stop slacking off! No, Kisame, you may not 'unleash you piranhas on the guests. Sasori! Get that Pinocchio poster off my wall now!" Kirina and Suki watched in amusement as Kisame carried his fish tank back to his room and Sasori frowning as he ripped off his precious poster.

"Konan sure can be scary, ne?" Kirina asked.

"Yeah. Poor leader-sama."

"I bet he likes it." She smirked.

"TEN MINUTES LEFT PEOPLE!" Smoothing their cloaks, the two girls stood and took their seats, as did the rest of the group. Zetsu led the first person in. Most of the members gasped.

"OROCHIMARU!" Yes, the snake has arrived!

"Hello." Pein stood up.

"What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you!"

"Aww, don't say it like that. I know you missed me Pein-Pein." Kirina gagged at the nickname. Konan was not happy.

"Get. Out. Now." She slowly said, gritting her teeth.

"Why? I thought that everyone had a chance at this."

"Fine. Do your act and leave." Orochimaru grinned..in a creepy sort of way…revealing his long tongue. Then, he started dancing, singing 'Thriller' all the way. Suki covered her face the entire time, not daring to look, Kirina nearly passed out, and Kakuzu and a heart attack. Even Itachi looked disturbed. Finally, he was done, the group let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, now get out!" Pein ordered.

"Did I make it in?"

"NO!" The group cried in unison.

"But, I missed you guys!"

"Nobody misses you." Pein said, matter-of-factly. Orochimaru slumped and slowly walked out. Before he left, he turned around.

"I WILL COME BACK SOMEDAY!" He shouted then ran out.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Pein yelled back, even though he was long gone. Konan called for the next person.

A person clad in black came in.

"Name?" Konan asked.

"Kizune." She replied, her voice muffled by the mask she was wearing. Suki felt something…familiar about this person, but shook off the feeling.

'Kizune' took one step forward, then disappeared. The group was confused and looked around for any signs of the woman's sudden disappearance. Without a sound, the mysterious kunoichi appeared behind Suki and grabbed her arm. Immediately, all of the Akatsuki stood up, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Pein asked, pointing a kunai. The woman didn't answer, instead, prepared to disappear somewhere else. Kirina pounced on the woman, stopping her movements and grip on Suki.

"Take her mask off!" Itachi reached down and removed the black mask from her face.

"…"

"Shizune-sempai?" Suki spoke up.

"So you still remember me, huh?"

"Of course I do. What are you doing here?"

"To get you back! I can't let that blonde pedophile get you!" She said, casting a glance at Deidara.

"What'cha looking at, un?" Shizune paid him no attention.

"Suki, you have to come back. We need you!" Suki frowned, deep in thought.

"Suki…" Kirina began, but never finished. All she did was stare helplessly at her friend. Pein raised his hand as an order to attack. The group moved at once and all was a blur. Suki was too confused to pay attention. It was Kirina who stopped them.

"Wait! Don't…"

"Why? We gotta kill this bitch!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Don't call my sempai that!" Suki snapped. She was back in reality.

"Come on Suki, what do you say? We all miss you!"

"But…but."

"Think about the ramen!" Suki thought about ramen. All the memories…slurping up the delicious noodles, that amazing soup. She did miss that.

"Suki! Think about us! All the good times that **we **had!" Kirina reminded Suki of her time in the Akatsuki. All the times they had together, the laughs, dangerous missions. Then, she thought about Deidara. How far they've came, from the beginning to the mission to now. She can't possibly leave them. They were almost family.

"I'm sorry sempai. I can't go back." Shizune's eyes widened.

"But, Suki."

"Enough. Kill her." Pein ordered. Itachi raised his kunai and striked.

"No!" Suki yelled just a bit too late to be heard. For, Itachi had already plunged his weapon into his victim. The blood that dripped was not Shizune's nor Suki's, but Kirina's. Itachi's eyes met hers with a look that said _what the hell are you doing, you idiot. _Of course, Itachi would never say that out loud.

"Go." Kirina said to Shizune. Shizune stared into her purple eyes before nodding. Standing up, she gave Suki a hug and a final good bye.

"Thank you." She said and disappeared leaving the room silent.

"So! Are we continuing or what?" Kirina asked, grinning. Trying to lighten up the mood but failing.

"I suppose…" Konan said, looking at Pein for confirmation. He merely nodded. Itachi slowly removed the kunai and Kirina winced in pain. She made a move to sit but Itachi grabbed her uninjured arm.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"…Why?"

"To clean up the wound."

"I can do it by myself."

"Hn." He said in a tone that clearly meant no. Letting out a sigh, she reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

I followed Itachi out of the room.

"You know I can do this by myself right?" He didn't answer. This is pissing me off.

"I wanted to watch the rest of the auditions too." I complained. We were walking slowly. Too slow. At this rate, I'll miss at least five auditions! It took twenty minutes to reach our little infirmary. I sat down on one of the cots as he took out some bandages. He lifted my sleeve up and began cleaning up the wound.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Nah. I've had worse." Lie. It hurt like hell. When did he learn to stab like that? It felt like never ending fire. He bandaged my injury and I watched him the whole time. His forehead creased a little. My mind registered it as worry. Worry? I wondered if worry even existed in his dictionary of emotions. My arm was finished and bandaged perfectly, as expected from an Uchiha…perfectionists..psch, show off. Awkward silence…I sat there and didn't talk. He kneeled there and didn't talk. An explosion went off, followed by shouting. Itachi abruptly stood up which caught me by surprise and I fell of the cot. He caught me and stared at me with no emotion. I stood up and he walked out.

Another twenty minutes and we were back at the main room. The first the I saw was Kakuzu on the ground gasping for breath. Heart attack again, most likely. Then Hidan, sporting an afro hair do. He was cursing at Deidara who was laughing in a corner with tears in his eyes. I took my seat next to a laughing Suki.

"What did I miss?"

"The last person who auditioned got Deidara really mad. He set off one of his bombs, I think the guy's dead, and Hidan got a new haircut. Then Kakuzu fell from another attack, then yelled about the rising prices of new flooring." Kakuzu was dragged to his room for rest and Hidan's mouth was duct taped shut.

I rested my chin on my arm as Konan let in the next person. Weirdly, the audition that seemed the most 'normal' was Orochimaru.

The next person came in. A guy, blonde hair and green eyes, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He seems kind of hot and all but definitely not my type. His emerald eyes scanned the room and a one point winked at me. I replied by throwing my shoe at his face. He was lucky he was able to dodge. If he pulls a move on me like that again, I'll kick that smirk right off his face. Apparently, my action didn't affect his mood. He moved on to the next girl. Suki.

"Hello." He said. Suki blushed and said hi back. I facepalmed. _Suki, don't fall for his tricks!_

"How are you today, beautiful?" His flirting skills were so horrible, I wanted to punch myself!

"Fine, thank you."

"Your eyes are like the sun, shining into my heart! They sparkle like the never ending ocean. Oh, those eyes, those eyes!" I fell off my chair and laughed. Kisame joined me, even Sasori managed a smile. Pein was trying hard not to show it, but I know deep down he wanted to burst out laughing too.

"Apparently, your friends do not appreciate my words of love for you."

"Oh, don't mind them. So, tell me. What's your name." I stopped and stared at her. She was staring deep into his eyes. Not good.

"My name is Romeo von John la Marco vu Edwardo los Vre'se." I snickered at his name. That just made Kisame laugh harder.

"What a lovely name." You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"May I ask for your name, beautiful maiden?"

"Suki."

"Absolutely lovely name." Then, he kissed her cheek and she blushed as red as a tomato. Deidara stood up and all eyes were on him. He stomped over and grabbed Suki's arm.

"Where are you taking me!" He didn't answer, instead proceeded in dragging her out of the room. I watched them go, a smile forming on my face.

"Does that mean I pass?" I looked at Mr. Flirty Pants. Grabbing Suki's chair, I whacked him. He was out cold.

"Tch. Annoying." I said. That guy made me want to throw up. I looked at Suki's chair in my hands and smirked. 

_Have fun, Suki._

* * *

><p>The auditions will continue in the next chapter! Also, I think the next will be the last to… Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Bye!<p> 


	15. Finale, Finito, Owari, The End!

**Finale, Finito, Owari, The End.**

**Suki POV**

Deidara pulled me out of the room past hallways after hallways, making my head spin a bit. Finally, he stopped.

"What'd you bring me here for?"

"...I dunno, un."

"Baka! You just dragged me out and gave me a headache for nothing!"

"...Sorry?"

"Whatever, baka." I mumbled as he pulled me closer. I'm blushing so much, it isn't even funny.

"Are you okay, un? You look kinda red..."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" And he did. It was..hard to describe the feeling. Like floating on a bunch of clouds, like eating a box of chocolate and never getting fat. Like, you don't ever want to leave this place. Like you want this moment to last forever. Then, you run out of breath an you're being pulled to the ground again.

"So that's what Leader meant about kisses.." I heard him whisper.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Why do you care, un?"

"Mine too."

"I never answered!"

"Let's go, baka." I took his hand and together we walked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

Suki and Deidara came back in. Well they look happy, holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. Okay, so Deidara wasn't the type to do that. But still, Suki got a better love life than I do! I fail at life! Oh well, forever alone:3

Suki came to sit next to me, beaming happily.

"Congrats, when's the baby due?" She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Rina!" But she laughed anyways.

The rest of the auditions went by...smoothly. Let's see, someone's hair caught on fire, Zetsu ate one of the auditions, and Kakuzu had a...no, not a heart attack, **broken leg.** Which caused him to talk non stop about the cost of surgery and casts these days and complaining about the hyper youngsters. Then, he would talk about kids in his day blah, blah, blah. It didn't stop until Hidan stuffed a sock in his mouth and he fell backwards in his chair. Almost everyone was laughing but then Kakuzu mumbled something. Hidan and Kisame quickly picked him up and dragged him out. I think he broke his back...

* * *

><p><strong>Suki POV<strong>

I followed the two out. Until a certain blonde tugged on my arm, stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going, Suki-chan?" I'll admit, my heart kinda fluttered when he said my name.

"Somewhere."

"Well don't go, un."

"Why?"

"Just stay here, un."

"But Kakuzu-san..."

"I don't ever want you in a room alone with that old geezer."

"It's not like he's gonna randomly rape me or kidnap me for ransom!"

"You never know, un." So, he has a point...

"..."

"Just stay." He lightly squeezed my arm.

"Fine." I went back to my seat. Pein announced that it was the final audition. Rina cheered next to me.

"I wonder who it is."

"I heard that it's some guy named Tobi."

"I hope he isn't as crazy as the other people."

"I hope he **is!" **

"Of course you would, Rina-chan."

The person walked in. He was really...different. He wore a swirly orange mask, that resembled a giant lollipop.

"Hi! I'm Tobi!" Konan started the interview.

"What special skills do you have?"

"Uhhh...Tobi learned the ABC's!" Konan nodded, telling him to go on.

"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W..."

"X!" I heard Rina whisper.

"X! Y AND Z! NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME?"

"Yay!" Rina clapped and cheered. Pein asked the next question.

"Why do you want to join our organization?"

"Because Tobi likes cookies!"

"I like that guy!" Rina said.

"So much that you're willing to marry him?"

"Uhh...no? I'm not into lollipops, thank you very much."

"Sure, Rina-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina POV<strong>

"How are you at fighting?"

"Tobi is good at fighting!"

"Itachi." Pein ordered. This is interesting! Itachi got up to the front of the room. He just stood there, watching Tobi do a weird dance. Then, in a flash, he threw a bunch of shuriken. Tobi was fast too! He evaded all of them, and they hit the wall.

"Suki, are you watching this?" I looked over. No, of course she wasn't. She's too busy staring at her boyfriend. So, I just watched myself. Itachi used a fire jutsu next. Tobi dodged that too. They moved so fast that everything was a blur. But I was mostly just focusing on Itachi. His movements were graceful, natural. What did I expect? He is an Uchiha! The fight ended as fast as it started.

"Okay Tobi, is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"...okay, you're in." Well, that was the end of the auditions!

At night, came the celebration. We all celebrated the new member...it was more like a drinking party for ourselves, but whatever. Everyone was happy and drunk. Hidan got up on the table and danced in front Pein. Kisame barked like a dog the whole time. Deidara and Suki disappeared to God knows where. Tobi got kind of high though. I think it's the lollipop that Konan gave him as a welcome present. He was 'Nyan catting' anyone in his path. I had a few sips of sake but gave up. It tastes like crap. By the end of it, I was walking back to my room, my brain was a bit fuzzy. I made it back and there he was. Uchiha Itachi, leaning against the wall. In my half-drunken mind, I felt extremely self-conscious.

"H-hi, Itachi...what are y-you doing here?"

"Hn." Grr, always. That word is starting to annoy me now. Can somebody punch him for me? Please? The unexpected happened. He pushed me back into the wall and pinned my arms. He was close, too close. I squirmed under his grasp, a bit uncomfortable.

"Hehe, did you drink a little too much?"

"No." Aha! He answered! I feel so accomplished. "Kirina." My attention snapped to him. I looked him in the eye. I don't think he's ever called me by name before, has he?

"Ye-yes?" He...kissed me. Unexpected, ne? It wasn't a peck on the lips or a full makeout session either. Just..a kiss. Gah, it's so embarrassing to even think it! He let go of me and walked away. Fast. I tried to catch up.

"Wait, Itachi! Waaaaiiit!" Why do Uchiha's have to walk so fast?

* * *

><p>-<em>Epilogue-<em>

_In the end, Itachi and I had twins. Deidara and Suki had ten kids. We lived happily ever after. The end._

_Juuuust kidding! _

_The day after all that. Itachi acted as if nothing had happened and we went on with our lives. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me with somewhat a small smile. Sometimes he would just randomly grab my hand during missions and hold it when we're alone. I attacked him with hugs a lot in the hallways. But most the time? We acted normally._

_Suki and Deidara...well you just can't seem to separate the two. They were almost always together and I'm happy for them. _

_Tobi turned out to be a total goofball. He's also my second best friend too! Everyone else is doing fine. Kisame got a new fish and Hidan lost an arm. Nothing new. That pretty much wraps things up. My life took an unexpected twist, but it wasn't too bad. Ah, I still miss napping under that tree though..._

_-__**The End-**_

***Sniff* Thanks for reading this everyone! I feel happy and sad at the same time. It's over! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited/subscribed to this story. I love you all! Therefore, you get free...Tobi's! Thanks again, bye~**


End file.
